El beso robado
by Miss Lefroy Black
Summary: Lily sigue ignorando a James de manera exagerada. Pero algo ocurre durante el partido de quidditch, que hace que dude de todo.


**Nada del Potterverso me pertenece.**

**Disclaimer: ****_Este fic participa en el reto "Estados de Sangre" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

**_Estatus de sangre: muggle._**

**_Palabras: 1.000_**

* * *

El fin de semana estaba al caer. Todos estaban muy revolucionados. El motivo era el próximo partido de quidditch: Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Todo el mundo apostaba por el equipo de los Leones, pero el último partido de Ravenclaw había sido bastante emocionante al ganar contra Hufflepuff. Todas mis amigas deseaban ir, así que no tuve más remedio que acompañarlas.

—Evans, te dedicaré un gol este sábado—Potter, cómo no. No se iba a cansar nunca de hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

Hice caso omiso a su comentario y decidí entrar lo más rápido que pude en la biblioteca. Comencé a buscar un libro que necesitaba para la clase de pociones y, cuando lo encontré, me dispuse a ojearlo un poco.

—¿Vas a venir a verme jugar este fin de semana?—me susurró al oído y, al hacerlo, dí un respingo por la sorpresa.  
—Sólo iré a ver el partido con mis amigas, nada más—contesté bruscamente—. Así que no te hagas ilusiones, Potter. Y déjame, que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que soportarte.  
—Eres muy dura conmigo, Evans—dijo sonriendo de lado—. Sé que te gusto. He visto cómo me miras en los entrenamientos.

Puse los ojos en blanco. No iba a parar nunca.

—Sigue soñando y esfúmate. Tengo mucho que estudiar.  
—Vale, yo me esfumo—dijo alejándose de mi—. Pero pongo la mano en el fuego que, si me ocurriera algo, te preocuparías por mí.  
—Eres peor que un dolor de muelas, Potter, que lo sepas—y se fue entre carcajadas.

Lo peor de aquel asunto, es que no iba mal encaminado. Parecía como si lo hubiera previsto porque algo ocurrió en aquel partido.

Llegué con mis amigas y nos sentamos entre las primeras gradas. Yo no quería tan de cerca, pero una de ellas estaba coladísima por el capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw y quería verlo de cerca. El partido comenzó pocos minutos después. Ravenclaw había marcado 10 puntos y los Gryffindor no parecían darse por vencidos. Vi a James entre los jugadores. A decir verdad, con aquel uniforme se le veía realmente encantador, pero me quise quitar esa imagen de la cabeza si no quería vomitar las ranas de chocolate que acababa de comerme. Vi cómo James capturaba una quaffle y la metía en uno de los aros. Los espectadores gritaban con euforia y James sonreía victorioso. Me miró y me guiñó un ojo.

Pese a que no soportaba ese tipo de cosas de él, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que no lo hubiese hecho. Ese pequeño despiste hizo que no viera venir la bludger que se acercaba a toda velocidad, golpeándole por la espalda, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor y, acto seguido, caer al vacío, desmayado. No, no podía ser. Sin saber por qué, salí corriendo de mi lugar en dirección allí. Una multitud de gente le rodeaba y sólo pude ver cómo se lo llevaban rápidamente hacia la enfermería. El corazón me latía con fuerza y un nudo se me estaba formando en la garganta. ¡Será idiota! ¿Por qué ha hecho tal barbaridad? Creía que me iba a dar algo.

—Tranquila, Lily, se pondrá bien, no te preocupes—fueron las palabras alentadoras de Remus.

En verdad me sentía algo responsable. Esa misma noche no pude apenas pegar ojo pensando en el momento. Ni siquiera entendía por qué estaba tan preocupada por ese presumido de Potter. ¿Quién le mandaba hacer tal exhibicionismo en pleno partido? Y todo por verme complacida.

En cuanto amaneció, bajé directamente a la enfermería antes de desayunar. El estómago se me había cerrado pro completo y no me entraba bocado alguno. Sólo permanecí allí unos minutos, mirando cómo dormía. Era como un niño pequeño. A decir verdad, estaba bastante adorable en ese estado. No pude evitar sonreír un poco. Me quedé mirándolo, con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Sin darme cuenta le cogí de la mano y, acto seguido, dio un largo suspiro y dijo algo susurrando.

—Lily...

Instintivamente, le solté la mano de inmediato. La enfermera me dijo que estaría durmiendo toda la mañana y hasta la tarde no despertaría. Salí lo más apurada que pude de allí. Cuando quise percatarme, estaba corriendo por el pasillo, sin mirar quien pasaba a mi lado. Llegué hasta el patio y me apoyé en la fría pared, respirando con dificultad. ¿Pero qué diantres me había pasado? Sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca; necesitaba mantener la mente en algo para olvidarme de lo que acababa de ocurrir hacía tan sólo un instante.

Le dieron el alta al día siguiente. Iba con un cabestrillo en su brazo derecho. Entró detrás mía al verme entrar en la biblioteca, en un intento fallido de esquivarlo.

—Aunque perdimos el partido, me alegro de haber tenido este accidente—dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
—¿Ah, sí?—me sorprendí—¿y eso por qué?  
—Porque eso verifica mi teoría de que te preocupas por mí.

Bufé. Le di la espalda y me dispuse a buscar un libro a tientas mientras le ignoraba.

—¿Acaso lo niegas?—su tono de seguridad hizo que me temblaran las piernas— Remus me contó que te vio salir a toda prisa de la enfermería.  
—¿Y qué te hace pensar que estuve allí por ti?  
—Porque pude sentir cómo me cogías de la mano—me dijo en un susurro, muy cerca de mi oído.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Se suponía que él estaba sedado, no podía enterarse de nada. ¿O sí?

—Ya, pero eso no demuestra que...

Y antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra más, posó impulsivamente sus labios en los míos. Quise apartarlo, pero algo que no supe explicar me lo impidió. Mis mejillas se tornaron del mismo color que mi pelo.

—Que pases un buen día, señorita Evans.

Y dicho eso, me guiñó un ojo, con una sonrisa plena y se dio la media vuelta, dejándome sin saber qué decir, sin saber qué pensar. Definitivamente, James Potter iba a ser mi perdición.

* * *

_**NDA**__: La verdad es que me apetecía mucho escribir algo sobre esta pareja, ya que Lily es uno de mis personajes preferidos. No sabía muy bien sobre de qué escribir, así que me decanté por este encantador relato que me ha salido. Siempre he creído que el primer beso que James le da a Lily fue así, robado. Me gusta la idea de que dejara a la pobre patidifusa, sin palabras y, para colmo, maldiciéndose a sí misma por darle la razón a la persona que más detestaba en todo Hogwarts. Pero, para ello, necesitaba a un James más encantador y seguro de sí mismo, confiado en que, realmente, ella sentía algo por él. Dudo de que lo hubiese hecho de no ser así. Creo que se hubiese dado por vencido o algo, no sé._

_En fin, que espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto de esta historia como yo lo hice escribiéndola._

_Y ya, si me dejas un review dándome tu opinión, triunfas. :D_

_Un saludo muy grande._

**_Miss Lefroy_**


End file.
